My Heart Mended From A Broken Angel
by kurayami-hime
Summary: A bright light falls from the sky. What is it? When the genins see what it is how will they react. And its living with Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

u Chapter 2 /u 

You three were still s walking /s jumping through the forest when Tobi had a question.

" Tobi doesn't know your name, can Tobi know," he asked you. "Its Kiri Sakurano," you answered him. "Tobi likes Kiri," Tobi said/yelled.

"Uh ok," you sweat dropped. You were kind of scared being with them since you knew from the animals around you, you knew they were Akatsuki members.

"So are you guys going to kill me," you asked. "What makes you think that un," Deidara said. "Well you guys are the Akatsuki," you said. Both Tobi and Deidara were shocked when you said Akatsuki.

"How do you know we're from the Akatsuki yeah," Deidara said. " I may be 5 years old but I'm pretty smart," you said. "Oh, okay Tobi knows now," Tobi said. After that nobody spoke.

Fast Forward 

You were getting used to being around Deidara and Tobi. You and Tobi were seeing what the clouds were shaped like.

" That one looks like a bird," you said.

" Tobi knows it's a bear," he argued

"no its not," you said

"Tobi says yes" he said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"yes"

"No-

"WOULD YOU BOTH BE QUIET!!!!!," Deidara yelled.

"sorry Deidara/sempi," you both said.

" Your giving me a headache, yeah," Deidara said. After that we continued walking until it was dark. "I guess we'll have to stay here tonight un," Deidara said.

There was a big I thump! /u noise. Deidara turned around and sweat dropped at what he saw. Tobi was on the ground with a sleeping Kiri on him. Deidara chuckled. "Deidara-sempi, can you help Tobi," Tobi whined to him.


	2. Chapter 2

My Heart Mended By A Broken Angel

Chapter 2! Yay!

" Come in," the voice said. Karin opened the door and went in. "Hello, I'm Karin Mamoru." you said. "What do you need," the Hokage said.

" I would like to live here," Karin said. " and become a ninja," she continued.

" Before you can become a ninja, show me 3 shadow clones." he said.

" um…I'm not actually a ninja." you said. " Then why do you want to be a ninja," he said. I I guess its alright if I tell him everything since he's the most trusted person in Kohona /I 

" um..I'm an angel here to protect Sasuke Uchiha sir," Karin said, unsure of his reaction. The Hokage chuckled.

"Alright but first, if you really are an angel show me your wings," he said.

You nodded and showed him your wings. The Hokage was filled with shocked.

" Alright then, here is your headband," he said as he gave you your headband.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Karin said and bowed. " and you will live with Sasuke Uchiha." he said. Karin just nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door. " Come in," Hokage-sama said. The door opened and there stood Sasuke Uchiha himself.

" Ah! Sasuke just the person I wanted to see," the Hokage said.

" What is it," Sasuke asked as he looked over to Karin. When Karin saw Sasuke she looked down.

" Sasuke, Karin is going to live with you, is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Sasuke replied.

"Alright then, you both may go," he said. Without anything else to say Sasuke left with Karin following him.


	3. Chapter 3

My Heart Mended By A Broken Angel

Chapter 3

" This is my room," Sasuke said as he went down the hall. When he reached another door he reached for the knobbed and opened the door.

" Here is your room," he said. The room was fairly big with a queen size bed. There were blue curtains and a matching be sheet with it.

" Its very nice thank you," Karin turned to him and smiled. " hn, if you need any help tell me," he said. Karin nodded happily and went inside.

u Sasuke's thoughts /u 

I Why does she have to live here? She's probably another one of my fan girls. Ugh! This is going to be a disaster living with her. But she's pretty cute though. And the way she smiles is also cute. Ugh! You don't like her Sasuke, remember she is just another fan girl.

End

By the time Sasuke was done thinking, he decided to make dinner since it was getting very late. Soon after dinner was ready. Sasuke went up the stairs to Karin's room.

Sasuke knocked on the door but there was no answer. " Karin, can I come in," he asked. Again no answer. He was getting impatient, so he went in.

On the bed laid a sleeping Karin. I She must be tired /.I He went and looked at her sleeping form.

I She's so beautiful /I He grabbed the blankets and covered her so she won't get cold. After another quick look at her, he left and closed the door.

After he finished his dinner, Sasuke went to his room where he took a quick shower and went to sleep with only thoughts of Karin in his head. I Maybe it wont be bad living with her /I 

The next day Karin woke up to the sounds to birds singing.

I What a beautiful morning /I Karin got up and went to the kitchen. I I should probably make breakfast. /I 

You decided to make a big breakfast and invite the other teams too.

So you got your angel pamphlet and turned to a page where all the phone numbers where. You called everyone and all of them are coming.

"I know just what to make," Karin said. You used your magic on the ingredients to help you out.

They start to fly to the pots and pan. Karin started to twirl her finger around to make the ingredients pour inside the pans.

Karin stopped once she heard a noise behind her. turned around and saw Sasuke and gasped.

Karin dropped the magic on the ingredients. Sasuke was wide-eyed.


End file.
